Take the Plunge/Part 1
"Take the Plunge: Part 1" is the first part of the first ever episode in all of BFDI. It was released on the Jacknjellify channel on January 1, 2010. Twenty animated objects are told by an Announcer that they can win Dream Island, a one-square-mile island of paradise, which includes luxurious facilities, a casino, robot servants, a 5 star hotel and 6 restaurants. The objects are told that they will have to compete in a challenge and they believe that the winner would obtain the island, and will be able to choose who can go on and who can't. Pin and Leafy win, only to be told that they pick the teams for upcoming challenges, thus beginning the official battle for Dream Island. Plot Cold open The first scene shows Pencil and Match discussing how Flower is scared of bugs. They are soon interrupted by Ice Cube, who wants revenge on Flower for kicking her after she commented that Flower is not beautiful. She then says she's glad that Pencil and Match are her friends. She accidentally pops Bubble (who is also her friend) while giving her a hug. Bubble is recovered by the Bubble Recovery Center, only to nearly be popped by Pin. It turns out that Blocky was holding her, and after she breaks free by kicking him, he throws Needle at Bubble. He says that he only wanted to hurt someone, then he kicks Woody, almost hitting Teardrop. Leafy picks him up from the ground and tells him to enjoy life. He tries to hug Teardrop but instead gets kicked again. Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down and that Woody is balsa. Woody hits Rocky, chipping himself in the process. Woody screams in pain, while Eraser and Pen comment that Woody is not cool. Eraser says Pen, however, is cool, and Pen says that Eraser is cool too. Snowball's hang glider hits the top of a mountain, and on his way down, finds Rocky. After a one-sided greeting, he throws him away, causing him to suddenly hit Tennis Ball, who frowns at Rocky. Rocky says hi to Tennis Ball, calling him his "good ol' friend". Meanwhile, Coiny and Firey fight on top of Spongy, who is leaking water. Golf Ball tells them to stop fighting, and for Spongy to take a bath because he smells stinky, to which he apologizes. Eraser and Blocky discuss Golf Ball's bossiness, and Eraser calls her a "bossy-bot", or a robot who is built to be its bossiest. Eraser says that he'd do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, and Spongy. The Announcer then falls from the sky and tells Eraser about Dream Island. Eraser says that he wants it, but the Announcer says that everyone else does too and decides to settle that with a contest. Contest Everyone is placed on a wooden balance beam standing above water, and the Speaker informs that whoever stays the longest on the beam wins. Leafy and Pin promise to help each other. Blocky sits still in a pose, which Coiny notices and wonders what he is doing, telling him to wake up. Spongy falls first after slipping out of place. Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball, Needle, and Leafy are aggressively pushed away by Flower, saying that she "needs her space". Leafy is saved by Pin right before reaching the water. Bubble decides to form an alliance along with Pencil and Match that will last throughout the entire series. Ice Cube, eager to secure her friendship with them, asks if she could join. As she runs toward them, she accidentally knocks Pen out of the beam, and bumps into Snowball and the rest of Pencil's Alliance#BFDI also knocking them out. Before sinking into the water, Pencil rejected Ice Cube's request. Coiny, having noticed that Blocky is still not moving, tells him to wake up again. He shakes Blocky, accidentally causing him to fall off of the bridge, but Blocky swings around the beam and makes Coiny fall. Blocky tells him to not mess with him, but he is too late. With six contestants still on the beam, Leafy and Pin try to push off Flower, while Blocky watches them fearfully. However, Flower notices them on time and kicks into the air. Leafy and Pin, distracted by their "flying", end up crashing into the bridge, knocking themselves and Teardrop. Leafy saves everyone by holding on to the bridge and one another. Leafy calls Blocky and Rocky for help. Leafy almost loses a grip on the bridge, but luckily, Blocky comes, only to step on her feet. He realizes his mistake and pulls Leafy's arm, but he ends up by all of them hanging on the bridge. Leafy tells Teardrop to reach on her other arm to conserve their weight so Blocky can pull them up easier. Flower comes and shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, but Blocky uses one of his feet and kicks her off the bridge. Flower holds on to Pin in time, so Pin uses her tongue to lick Flower. Flower, disgusted by Pin licking her, gradually loses grip of Pin and finally falls into the water. Leafy says that dropping Flower was a job well done. Pin and Teardrop swing back to the bridge. Leafy reminds Pin that they have an alliance, so she helped Leafy swing back to the bridge. Blocky says that Leafy is stepping on him, but just like his attempt to help Coiny up, Leafy realizes it at the last minute and Blocky falls off the bridge. Later, Teardrop tries to push off Rocky, but she slips and falls, along with Rocky. Leafy and Pin are the final two, so they make a rock-paper-scissors tie-breaker. Pin's scissors beats Leafy's paper. They argue about the bias, but the Speaker turns up to them and says that they both win, and are going to be team leaders of the future teams for a longer competition to win the island. Pin seems to be bored. Challenge Progression Trivia *This episode has the most views on the channel (more than 57 million views as of September 2018) and has the highest dislike/like ratio (with 60,000+ likes and 15,000+ dislikes). *This is the first episode to have subtitles, the second being "Lofty", the third being "The Long-lost Yoyle City", the fourth being "Welcome Back", and fifth and onward being every Battle for BFDI episode. *This is one of the three BFDI episodes with no voting, the other two being "Puzzling Mysteries" and "Return of the Hang Glider". *During the beginning of the episode, Pencil was originally supposed to say "Really, Match?". * Eraser's voice becomes Blocky's voice in future episodes, most likely due to the fact the voice actors were in puberty. ** The same thing happens to Blocky where his voice becomes Pen's voice. * The claws resemble the claws from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8_DCEqD49o The Demented Cartoon Movie]. *Before Flower pushes everyone around her away, there were 2 words that said "HELP" between Pin and Leafy. One of them was red, and the other was green. Both word colors represent Pin and Leafy respectively. *This is the first 2 part episode in all of BFDI. *While Pin and Leafy were flying in the air, Eraser is seen flying in the distance for a very brief moment even though he got pushed off the balance beam by Flower. *Needle, Pen, Snowball, and Tennis Ball appear a few times on-screen, but each only has a single line. *This is the first official appearance of the Non-Slip Shoes So Ha shoes (worn by Flower). They make their second BFDI appearance in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, during an advertisement. **They make their third appearance in the BFB episode "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". *This is the first episode to use the "snatch" sound effect. The second is "Today's Very Special Episode". *'Innuendo': When Pin says "only one of us can win", it is implied that she accidentally flips Leafy the middle finger, as Leafy responds she flipped the "wrong finger". *There was an alternate ending to the contest where Pin won; Leafy was out and ended up in third place, then Pin knocked off Teardrop and won. Apparently, the voices were done, but it was deleted, most likely due to timing. *Bubble received her first death by an armless contestant. **Bubble is also the first person to ever die. *Match is the first person to talk in this episode, making her the first ever character to talk in the history of BFDI. *Take the Plunge was released on January 1, 2010, over 8 years ago, making it the oldest episode of BFDI. *This episode is mostly based on the first book of Total Firey Points. *The new thumbnail to the episode is a reference to the first thumbnail that wasn't edited until 2017. Goofs *When Ice Cube gets kicked by Flower, her legs disappear. *There was a shadow under Blocky, then disappeared when he turned around. *When Pin was getting up, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When Flower held on to Pin, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When the scene changed to Spongy, Firey and Coiny were armless and faceless. However, when it moved up to them, their arms and face appeared. *After Eraser explains to Blocky about Golf Ball being a "bossy-bot", Pen and Snowball appeared out of nowhere. It is possible that they joined Blocky immediately. *At 3:08, everyone is armless. *At 3:45, Eraser is armless. *At 4:28, the characters' sizes were incorrect. *Leafy's voice changed throughout the episode. *While Coiny was slapping Firey, one of Firey's pose when being slapped has his legs not being attached to his body. Deaths #Bubble popped when Ice Cube squeezed her too hard. #Firey most likely died in the water when he was pushed off the balance beam by Flower. #The 18 contestants, Rocky and Golf Ball in particular, that fell in the water most likely drowned (debatable except Firey). Music Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode part videos